Lost
by Po-Chung
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Konoha for Sakura Haruno, until she though someone was watching her. At night before she went to sleep she was knocked out by a mysterious black and red figure. Who could it be? Why is it taking her? DeiSaku 4eva!
1. Chapter 1: My Guardian Angel

**Yo! This is Kanamaru and I'm totally excited about writing this story. Though I hope you'll enjoy this first Chapter. I must warn you that this is a very sad chapter and I may put some Yuri in here later on in the story. Anyway, oh did I mention that I talk a lot I don't know it's just a really bad habit I have I mean I just go on and on and on and I really need to shut up. Enough of my talking I'll start the Chapter.**

Lost

Summary

16 year old Sakura Haruno, has a great bond with her mother. In the middle of July her mother finds out that she has Cancer. Being the only child, Sakura tries her best to help her mother, but months Later her mom dies. Later Sakura is informed that she is not old enough to live by herself, so Sakura has to live with her father, and a bunch of S-rank criminals.

* * *

Lost

Chapter 1 : My Guardian Angel

All my life my mother has sacrificed a lot of things for me. She was a hard working woman with a lot of dreams. Since I was a child she would always sit beside me on my bed and tell me stories about her life and how much she loved my father. I asked her to tell more about him, but she would change the subject or give me some weird answer.

It's Saturday my mom the door to our Condo door. She had a worried look on her face. Like someone died. I wasn't sure, so I ran up to her.

"Oka-san are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at her feet and I saw tears fall to the floor. She hugged me.

" I - I'm…" She was still holding on to me.

"I'm dying." She finally announced. I looked at her with wide eyes. Oka-san dying? She can't be. She's the only one I have left. Where am I supposed to go?

"Oka-san what's making you…" I started to get teary.

"Cancer… I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I really am." She kissed me on the cheek, but instead that made me cry.

We sat down on the couch and Oka-san held me while I cried. I felt her tears drop on my head, she cried silently.

"Sakura-chan, whatever happens to me I want to tell you that I love you and I hope you become a very strong Medic-nin. Like Tsunade-sama. Even better." I looked at her.

"Oka-san how long have you kept this a secret?" I asked. She had wide eyes.

"Secret? Sakura-chan how did you know it was a secret?"

"For the last couple f months you looked like you were hiding something." I said.

"Well, I've known this since January." She avoided eye contact with me. I could tell she was ashamed with herself. But if I were her I would be scared to tell my family too.

"Oh." I stood up. "Let's get you some rest, okay." I said, smiling the best warm smile I could make.

I helped her up the stairs and into her bed. I wanted my mother to feel like a Queen. She really needed a break. 'Maybe' I Thought ' that'll make Oka-san better'. So I ran down stairs into the Kitchen and started cooking. I made Oka-san her Favorite, onigiri, white korokke, tanuki udon, and her favorite tea, houjicha. When I was done cooking I grabbed a food tray, placed plate of food on top of it, and went up stairs to Oka-san. I wanted to make my food taste just like hers.

As I entered her bedroom I saw her read her book.

"Oka-san, I made your favorite dish." I walked over to her and smiled. She set her book down and smiled.

"Aww. Thank you Sakura-chan." I sat the tray in her lap, and she began eating.

"Is it good?" I asked nervously. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth. Then she smiled.

"This is very delicious, Sakura-chan." She motioned me to come sit next to her. I did as ordered too.

"Sakura-chan, I appreciate you doing this for me, but you really don't need to waste your time doing this for me." She looked at me, seriously.

"But Oka-san I have too. You made me feel like a princess, now it's time for me to make you feel like a queen." I said. She laughed but ended up coughing.

"Oka-san, don't laugh so much, you might cough yourself to death." I looked at seriously.

"Alright." She smiled. I got up and went downstairs to finish eating my meal as well.

* * *

Weeks and months passed and it seemed like my mother was getting worse. She had little hair on her head, she was pale, and didn't eat much. Every time she got up she would get dizzy and fall. I'm scared. I'm really scared.

For the last couple of months I've been talking to Naruto-kun and Ino-chan about my mom. They were worried about her too. So after work they would help me take care of her. Soon Hinata and Neji's team knew and they helped me out too.

Now my mom is really bad. She's been asleep for days and she hasn't awake since Tuesday. So I did the most responsible thing and called Tsunade-sama.

After I dialed her number all I could do was wait for to answer. After about 3 ring she picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Lady Hokage Speaking, May I ask who's calling?" She spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Sakura Haruno." I said in a panic like tone.

"Sakura what's wrong are you in danger?" She started to Panic a little too.

"No, but Oka-san is." I finally announced.

"Is she getting worse?" She asked.

"Shishou, she's been asleep since Tuesday and she hasn't been awake since."

"What?! But it's Saturday…I'll be there in a bit, just stay calm." She said.

"Okay." We both hung up and waited for Shishou to show up.

5 minutes later Tsunade-sama came busting through the door with a bunch of people who worked at the hospital.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Upstairs." I walked up and Tsunade followed me.

Soon we made it to her room. Tsunade walked next to Oka-san and I did the same.

Tsunade took out her stethoscope and listened if my mom still had a heartbeat.

"Her Heartbeat is just fine." Tsunade examined Oka-san some more. When she was done, she turned around and looked at me.

"I'm Sorry Sakura, but your mother is in a Coloma. We have no choice but to take her to the hospital." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

We carried my mom out of the bed and into that carrier thing. I can't remember what it's called. It must be the stress. Anyway, as we left the condo a bunch of villagers were all crowded around us. They were all whispering to each other and Staring at me like I did something wrong. I just ignored them and stared at my mom. I'm scared for her. She's the only one I have left as a family. We're just like mothers and daughters are supposed to be. I just can't imagine a life without my Oka-san.

After 5 minutes of running we finally made it to the Konoha Hospital. We rushed to the emergence room and placed my mother on the bed. When Tsunade was done hooking up the machines to my mother, she walked up to me and placed another gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, I think it's best if you step out the room while we examine Ukuni." She said.

"But Tsunade-Shishou, I'm a medic-nin too. I can cure her back to health. Please let-" I was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Sakura, I know you care about your mother, but Cancer isn't like taking out poison or healing a scar. Just let us take care of her for now." She smiled.

I looked at my feet and said, "Okay." With that I left the room and them examine Oka-san from the window.

"Saku-Chan?" I heard a familiar voice, so I turned around and say Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. I felt a tear fall across my cheek. I turned away and looked at my mom from the window. Ino walked up beside me and did Naruto, and Shikamaru, and Choji.

"She's been in a Coloma for almost a week. I'm afraid she may never wake up." I started crying. Ino hugged me and let my head rest on her shoulder. Naruto rested his hand on my shoulder, a sign of comfort.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Ino said. She was getting teary too.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself Ino-chan." I spoke softly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan your mom will be just fine." He smiled, "Believe me."

I couldn't help but grab Naruto and embrace him in a hug too.

After 1 hour of waiting Tsunade-sama walked out of the emergence room.

"Sakura you come in now. Oh and Asuma will be fine just a couple days of rest and he'll be good as knew."

"Thank goodness." Shikamaru sighed.

As soon as Tsunade walked away I ran to Oka-san's side. Ino and others followed me in.

"She looks worse than the last time I saw her. Are you sure Tsunade-sama can cure her." Choji said. I shrugged.

"If Tsunade cured Lee, she can do the same for Ms.Haruno." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe." I touched my mothers cold cheek, and waited for her to open eyes. But, nothing.

_When Oka-san, when will you open your eyes._

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji left to go on another mission, while Naruto and Ino stood with me until my mother woke up.

Now it's 9:30 a.m. and I feel a hand gently creasing my cheek. I open my eyes and noticed it was Oka-san.

"Oka-san, your awake!" I yelled in surprise. My yelling caused Ino and Naruto to wake up.

"What? Ms.Haruno!" Ino jumped up and started dancing. Oka-san laughed but ended up coughing, again.

"Ms.Haruno are you okay?" Naruto asked. Ino stopped dancing.

"I'm fine dear." She smiled. She looked at me.

"Sakura-chan, I love you and I want you to do your besting life. Follow your dreams, please do that for me." She took off her necklace and handed it to me.

"Sakura-chan, this necklace has been passed down for generations. I want you to keep it. Think of it as a memory of me." She smiled.

"Oka-san please, don't leave me." I begged hopelessly.

"Naruto-san, Ino-chan. I want you to take good care of Sakura-chan for me while I'm gone. Will you promise to do that for me?" She asked. They nodded.

"I love you Sakura-chan…" She closed her eyes and she was a stiff as a rock

"Oka-san, wake up. Oka-san. Oka-san. No, Oka-san!!!" I cried.

After that Tsunade-sama and some other people came and took my mother. That was the last time I saw her face.

* * *

At the funeral all of my friends and mothers friends came. I cried and cried and cried, yet the tears wouldn't stop.

When the funeral was over everyone left except for me, Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. I just stood there looking at my mothers grave. Thinking about the last words she said to me.

I love you Sakura-Chan… 

And then I thought, maybe moms happy now, maybe she's in a happier place now watching over me. Above the clouds, and stars. She will always be my mother, my friend, my Guardian Angel.

TBC

* * *

**Omg! I made myself cry. Isn't that pathetic? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter and don't worry the next chapters will be happy chapters. PLEASE REVIEW that'll make me really happy. See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow of the day

**Hello everyone, thank you for waiting so long for me to update my story. I've been really busy and couldn't really get a break (Plus I sort of had a hard time thinking of what to write for this chapter), but now I can finally sit back and relax. Since it is summer Vacation I have all the time in the world to write this story. So, Thanks again for your support and patients. Now, off we go to our wonderful world of adventures!**

* * *

Lost

Chapter 2

Shadows Of The Day

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache and a really sore throat. It must have been from all of the sobbing the night before. I shook my head, (which made my headache worse) got out of bed, and dragged myself to the bathroom to take my morning shower. As I got in the shower I thought about what I was going to do for the rest of my dreadful day. I mean today was my day off of work and I did get my paycheck, so that only left me one option . . . Shopping! After my shower and other morning necessities, I went downstairs to the kitchen to make my bowl of cereal.

As I finished my bowl, I noticed a flash of black and red zoom outside my window. I closed my eyes, and then opened them. I saw nothing, just my backyard. _Probably those kids next door trying to pull a prank on me again,_ I thought. I shrugged and continued to wash my dishes.

At Noon, I left my lonely condo and walked through the busy streets of Konoha. I made my first visit to the Pharmacy, to go pay for my aspirin and vitamins, then down to the grocery to stock up on more food, after that I could do the real shopping. Shopping for clothes!

Before I could enter the dress shop I remembered earlier today Ino-chan called me.

_Flashback_

_The phone rang as I vacuumed the carpet, so I stopped what I was doing and ran as fast as I could to answer it. I was on time. I picked up the phone and low and behold, it was Ino._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Oh, hey, Sakura-Chan. I was wondering if you had any plans this afternoon." She replies._

"_Yes, why?" I lied. If she wants me to help her manage her flower shop on today's big sale, count me out._

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the girls to go on our annual Shopping spree." She said._

"_I don't know…" I said thoughtfully._

"_Please Sakura-Chan, we'll be really happy to spend some quality time with you." She persuasively said._

"…_Fine I'll join the fun." I smiled._

"_Yes! Thank you Sakura-Chan! I knew I could count on you!" Ino squealed._

"_I'll meet you at the Konoha Mall in an hour." I said._

"_Okay. See you there." Ino said and then after that we hung up. _

"_That Ino, I tell you." I sighed smiling._

_End of Flashback_

'_Oh yeah, the shopping spree! Almost forgot!' _I thought before moving towards the direction of the mall.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" I heard someone's girly voice call my name from a distance. I looked around, but saw nothing. I shrugged then kept walking.

"You Who! Over here!" Suddenly out of nowhere Ino, Tenten, and Hinata popped out in front of me causing me to jump back a little.

"Gees, You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said holding on to my chest.

"Oops. Sorry." Ino scratched the back of her head and smiled embarrassingly. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's okay." I reply. We started our walk to the mall and seconds after we were walking Tenten spoke up.

"I'm going to my sisters wedding on Wednesday so I'm just here to pick out a nice dress to wear…and some really cute shoes."

"I'm going with Tenten-Chan, so I'm looking for a dress as well." Hinata said, shyly.

"I'm just here to find a new wardrobe." I say.

"I'm here to flirt with really hot guys." Ino said, dreamily. I paused for a second.

"Wait a minute! I thought you were madly in love with Shikamaru. Now your cheating on him for some guys you don't even know!" I complained.

"Oh, come on pinky. It's not like we're dating or anything. In fact we're not even dating. But I still am in love with him, it's just…" She paused as we got through the malls entrance.

"Just what?" Tenten encouraged.

"Well, I thought that maybe if he hears that I have a boyfriend, he'll get jealous and confess his feelings to me…eventually." She said looking at her feet as we entered a bridal store.

"Hmm. So your playing that card I see." I smiled amused at how embarrassed Ino looked. Tenten and Hinata giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ino pouted.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tenten said looking away with a sly smile. Ino didn't look too convinced, but she didn't say anything.

As we continued shopping for Tenten and Hinata's dresses, I had the sudden urge to go pee. So I told the girls what my problem was and they happily let me take care my business. Sad thing is, was that right when I exited the shop I didn't have to go anymore. No, I most definitely did not pee my pants, but for some odd reason I felt a weird shadow cast upon my being. I looked around and saw nothing. Just people shopping and roaming the mall, with big smiles plastered on their faces. I shrugged ignoring the weird feeling. I went to buy a coffee at the nearest coffee shop and hurried my way back to the Bridal Wear Store. Every time I did something it felt like someone was watching. It felt creepy.

"Hey, you guys." I said as I approached the group.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked nicely.

"Have you ever had the feeling that someone is…" I paused. "Watching you?" I finished. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gave me a concerned stare.

"Um, not really. Why?" Tenten replied.

"Well, through out my whole day it felt like someone was watching me. Waiting for the right time to strike." I whispered.

"Sakura, maybe we should take you home so you can get some rest." Ino suggested.

"Actually, I felt the presence of another being, also." Hinata stated.

"Huh?" Ino looked surprised. "How come I didn't feel it?" Ino whined.

"Hinata has the Byakugan and can Noticed things more quickly than us. I'm just guessing. Is that right, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Well, you know it could be Lee-San or Naruto-Kun, stalking you again." Ino guessed.

"Yeah." I said feeling a little bit safe.

"Just relax and enjoy the rest of your day. Besides we have credit cards to max out!" Tenten Cheered.

"Hehe! I guess your right. Let's go try on some dresses." I smiled and entered the dressing room to try on some hot and sexy dresses.

The rest of day was great besides the weird and creepy feeling that someone was watching. Sorry to be obsessed about it, but it's just totally freaky. Now that I'm thinking about it I'm kind of scaring myself.

I was walking home by myself thinking about what I should cook for dinner, until I heard footsteps following behind me. I looked back and saw nothing , so I ignored it and kept walking. The footsteps got louder and faster so I picked up my pace and each time I got faster the footsteps would get faster, as well. Before I knew I was running home.

'_It's just me. It's just me. It's just me.'_ I thought repeating. The footsteps grew louder and soon they might end up out running me, so I gained some chakra on my feet and ran as fast as I could. I made it to my condo in the nick of time. The footsteps disappeared, but I was tired as hell.

I locked the door, took of my shoes and plopped down on my couch to take a rest. Soon the lights went out and I could hear the footsteps again. I stood up quickly, but I was held down.

"You're not going anywhere, UN." The man holding me down said. I tried to gain chakra in my fist so I could punch with my super strength, but I had no more. The mysterious man chuckled. He knew what I was thinking and I knew I was hopeless.

"Senpai, Senpai, did you get the girl?" A voice called about.

"Yes. Now get the rope,un." The man called Senpai ordered.

"Nighty Night!" Said the other man.

"Wha…" But before I could finish my sentence I grew dizzy and things began to fade away slowly. The last thing I heard was the Senpai's voice, then after that things went black and I realized I was knocked out.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Anyway before I let you go I just wanna get one thing straight. I wrote a new story yesterday, a SasuSaku story and I kind of thought it would be great to change some of the characters personalities, you know for the humor, and some booger tells me that I'm stupid and that my story was fake and that I wasn't a real Naruto fan and that I need to get a life. Well, for starters that review really hurt my feelings and it kind of discouraged me and the way I write. When ppl tell me those kinds of things I take it offensive and it really discourages me to write. So please what ever you do, please don't hurt me because if you do you're helping put my story in danger. If you don't something nice to say don't say it at all. Please give me positive feedback because it really helps my day. Thank you for your time. R and R.**


End file.
